Lost on the waves of life
by hibesdude
Summary: How did I get here? Why am I here? What will I do?I don't know but I will find something out! Follow the journey of a man from our world as he tries to find his place in the world of one piece. (OC/SI and slight Au) sorry for bad summary. (Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

You know its weird, I remember all my life.

I've always been able to. I remember when I came out of my mother's womb, that was fucking weird. I remember the smiling faces of my mother and my father.

I remember looking at my father with my underdeveloped eyes and smiling and laughing at him, I remember the happiness that appeared on his face and then the sadness that overcame him.

That all stopped though, I remember him breaking into a coughing fit as he collapsed. I looked at the panic that appeared on my mother's face, I remember the doctors rushing in and carrying him off.

I remember the smile on my grandfather's face as he comforted me and my mother.

I don't know why I remember this, but its not the only thing I remember. I remember a life before this one, I remember it not very well mind you but I remember it. But the one thing I remember really well is my death...Suicide.

I don't remember my family or my friends, well I remember one friend I had and she killed herself too. I think I loved her because every time I think about her my heartaches and I start crying.

But there's one thing that I remember, and I remember it so fondly. It's my love for anime, my best friend got me hooked on it. We started watching an anime called Naruto, we got to the chunin exams and that's it. I stopped watching it after she died. I was waiting for her to watch it with me. There was one anime in particular that I really enjoyed, it was the story of a young boy and his dream of being the Pirate King. I always loved how no matter how hard the situation was before him he always fought through it and smiled, all for his friends for his comrades... His nakama. I wanted something like that, I always wanted to grow stronger for someone else. To protect them even if it meant death. I wanted to be close to someone that I would die for them. And to know that they would do the same for me.

I wanted a dream too, I vaguely remember wanting to become a writer in my past life or an artist. I can't remember which but I loved both. But even that wasn't enough for me to live on. I wanted a dream that I wanted to achieve and nothing would stop me from achieving it. Not even death. The young boy in that story had that, he wanted to become the pirate king so badly that he did the impossible every day. Well, of course, he did he was made of rubber, but still, he freed islands and kingdoms from tyrants, saved a race of fishmen from themselves and showed not everyone is a racist piece of shit. He treated everyone equally unless you pissed him off then he would beat you to a pulp.

Monkey D Luffy was my idol. I wasn't a massive fanboy or anything but I admired him for his strength and his will. I wanted to sail alongside him, but I never thought I was worthy. Plus it's impossible, I mean we live in two different worlds. Him in a fictional one and me in the real world.

So when I turned five and I began reading a book my mother got me from the north blue I was shocked. On one hand, I was shocked that I didn't notice it sooner, I didn't notice the places I have heard of before in a fictional story were used in everyday life. I didn't notice a person turning into a lizard before me as the use of a fictional power but as something kind of common.

I didn't realize that my world and Luffy's have now become one and the same. I can't tell if my dreams have been answered or my worst nightmares have been. What if I meet him and he won't sail with me. What if he treats me as an enemy, what if I change something and he isn't who he usually is.

No... I just have to live my life, I'm going to grow stronger and leave this island to sail the seas. And I'm going to become a writer. I'll bring the stories from my world to this world, I'll document the journey of the future pirate king... If he'll have me.

To do that I need to be strong, insanely strong. Stronger than I thought impossible. And there is only one way for me to do that, I need to train with the guardian of this island. My new home. I need to train with the guardian, the strongest person on this island and my grandfather.

...

..

.

 **(Two years later) (7 years old)**

"Allen! Your grandfather is here." My mother, my second mother, shouts up the stairs to me waking me up from a dream of me sailing the sea on the Going Merry. I've always loved the going merry when we lost her I actually cried alongside many of the fans of one piece. How oda could make millions of people cry by doing something like burning a ship is beyond me. I remember being laughed at by my friends for that. They've never watched anime and they didn't understand how watching something for so long and becoming so attached to it makes you fall in love. I was proud to admit that I love anime, people might judge me, think I'm weird or make fun of me for it but it would never change my opinion of it. I love anime, sure there are things I love more. Like pizza, writing stories and drawing and my girlfriend. I vaguely remember being in a relationship in my old life, being so in love with her but if that's the case why did I kill myself? So I'm pretty sure she was just me remembering her from dreams I used to have.

She was too perfect anyway.

"Good morning Boy!" My grandfather says with his massive smirk on his face followed by his booming laugh. He reminds me of Luffy's grandpa. Garp. Especially with his monstrous strength.

"Morning Jiji." It took me a bit to getting used to this worlds weird mix of Japanese and English. Everyone speaks English but they also refer to people with suffixes like san or sama. Call old men or their grandfathers Jiji like I do or calling them ossan. It's weird. I got used to it quickly enough.

"You ready to start training? You're next in line to become the guardian after all." I somehow forgot about that, I was busy trying to learn all I could about this world. Been reading stories about famous pirates and marine heroes. I found out I'm six years older than Ace. I still have a good few years till the story begins anyway, I have quiet awhile till the story begins.

"Yeah, I am. Still, don't want to be the guardian but ill take on the training." I say with a cocky half smile. I'm not getting tied down to this island. Sure it's beautiful and really cool. Its surrounded by a massive natural wall all the way around the island, it's only entrance/exit is through an underwater passage and the magnetic field is weird so no long poses can lock onto it and there are only a few eternal poses that have been made. We still get papers and that somehow, I think a boat goes out and buys them from a nearby island.

"Little shit. I'll make you into the finest guardian this island has ever seen." My granddad says as he picks me up and drags me off to his 'temple'.

Thus began the training of hell. I was forced to wake up at 4 o'clock every morning and had to clean the temple while wearing weighted clothing. I started off light enough, 2.5kg on each limb and 5kg on my torso. I had to clean for 2 hours and that's when I got breakfast, some days I had to hunt and make my own. Some days my grandfather would quiz me or test my reaction time or reflexes while I was eating. If I passed his little trial I got to eat in peace for 20 mins. (Whatever time was left over I could do what I wanted.) At 6:30 I would be taken into the study and be made to learn many different things. Usually, things to do with fighting or making something. I would have to learn what different things were made out of and how they were made. I never found out why until two years later.

I had to learn the history of the island and of our family. I always wondered why it was our family who were the only ones to become guardians.

You see our island is pretty religious, worshiping the goddess of emotions and feelings and her brother the god of protection and creation. Mitra and Orpheus. Apparently, Orpheus wanted to create a place where his sister could be safe and cut off from the rest of the world so she wouldn't be tainted by the rest of the world and all their hate and scorn. The island was discovered by a man who washed up on the shore somehow getting sucked in under the wall. He was near death until Mitra helped him and cared for him. He was amazed by the goddess beauty and how much care she showed him a mere mortal stranger. And so he built a shrine to honor her on top of the tallest peak.

Orpheus was pleased that mortal worshiped his sister and so he used his power and his sister's power and granted him a power. He granted him a ring which could create anything the user could imagine by using their emotions. The stronger the emotion the more powerful the construct was. And each emotion granted a special effect to the construct. This ring was passed down through the Kenward family for thousands of years. And they became the protectors of the island and once they became strong enough they were given the artifact to aid them in protecting their goddesses home in hopes she would return once more to bless them.

Of course, she hasn't been spotted since this islands founding, the island of Noitome has been cut off from everyone in hopes no one would steal the artifact.

I trained with my grandfather for 3 years, every single day with no breaks. Not even for my birthdays. And not once did I get to see my mother. It was tough but after these three years, I was given a week of a break so my grandfather could prepare a test for me. To see if I was ready to begin learning how to use the ring.

On my way to my house, I bought me and my mother a cheesecake so we could sit down and catch up over a nice cup of tea. Not something you'd expect from a 10-year-old but I'm basically 29 so yeah. I'm holding my notebook in my hand as I'm writing notes for a story I plan to publish when I leave the island. I read many stories of many different kinds from my old world some of which I plan to copy, that way I can make some money. But I also want to make my own based on them or just my own stories in general. I don't want to copy other people's success. Sure I will but that's not how I want to live, I want to make a story I can be proud of.

 ***Knock knock***

"Coming!" I hear a woman's voice call as steps are heard on the other side of the door.

I gulp nervously as I prepare myself to meet my mother of this world for the first time in 3 years. It seems even after learning how to control my emotions for 3 years I can still lose control of them around my mother. It's only really been me and her for 7 years before I went and left her.

"Hi how can I-" She stops suddenly looking at my face as tears begin to well up in her eyes, breaking my heart just a little.

"Um... Hey Mom. I'm home." I force out, trying not to get all emotional myself. That is until I get brought into a tight hug and the tears just flow.

"Oh, Allen I missed you so much, sweetie." She sops into my shoulder.

"I missed you too, mom," I say with a sad smile on my face as I rub her back.

Were like that for a good few minutes until I break the silence, albeit a bit reluctantly

"So want to go inside? It's getting a bit dark and I have some cheesecake." I'm immediately dragged inside, my mother loves her cheesecake.

If her hair was red id swear she was a certain Requip mage from another anime I love.

"Yay, its got fresh strawberries too. You really are my son." She squeals like she's 18 again. To be fair she does look like it. It's clear who I got my looks from. I'm just saying if she wasn't my mother and if she's into little boys then I would be all up in there. What I'm a perv get used to it.

So we spend the next few hours just chatting about what's happened since I was gone, apparently she's been buying me presents for my birthday every year and for Christmas. She said she got ones that would do me well on my journey.

"What journey?" I ask her, I'm really confused on that one.

"you don't know? Every potential guardian is sent off the island for a few years so they get a taste of the world before they are confined to the temple for the rest of their lives."

Fuck that, I don't want to be a guardian now. Sure I'll help protect this island, it's my home but no way am I staying here forever.

"Anyway, did you get the presents I made you?" I felt bad for never making it for her birthdays or Christmas or mother's day so I used what spare time I had to make something for her and I asked my grandfather to give them too her if he could. I couldn't leave so I had to make stuff for her.

"I did." A giant smile breaks out on her face as she tugs on the necklace around her neck. I made her a locket out of wood and string. I didn't have any pictures so I hoped she put some in herself. And she did. On one side was a picture of her and dad while she was pregnant with me and on the other was a picture of me and her when I was 5.

"I Loved them." She says as she gives me another squeeze.

" I love you, mom. " I say as I squeeze her back. I truly mean it. Sure I knew my mother from my last life longer but I never felt a connection as strong as the one I have with my mother of this life.

"I love you too, Allen." we stay there in silence for a while until a massive BOOM interrupts us.

"What was that?!" My mom shouts in a panic.

A minute later my grandfather bursts in.

"Allen it's time for us to stand. The island is under attack, we must go to the temple and protect the artifact." My grandfather says in such a serious voice.

"What? What about everyone else? Who will protect them?" I say getting angry. I'm not leaving my mom here when she could be killed.

"They can protect themselves, the artifact is more important!" I can believe he thinks a stupid ring is more important than the lives of everyone on this island.

"NO! Go protect the stupid ring yourself. I'm staying here and I'm going to protect the people."

I'm pissed at him. How could he put a ring before innocent people? People we live with.

What I didn't notice was that as I said that my usually blue eyes glow a bright red.

"Fine then boy! You will no longer have access to the power of the ring, and as head of the Kenward family, I banish you" And now according to him, I am just another young boy and not his grandson. Fucking cunt.

"Ok then, so from this day forward I will proudly be known as Allen Rivers. If that's ok with you mom." I look to her for support and receive a smile and a nod.

With that my ex-grandfather leaves in a burst of speed and I get ready to fight off whoever is attacking.

"Allen wait. I've got some things that'll help you." She comes out of my bedroom with a handful of wrapped presents.

"Mom I don't think this is the time for gifts," I say as I reach for the door.

"Just open them. " She says in the voice that leaves zero room for argument. In the distance, loud explosions are still going off.

I open the first thing she hands me and unwrap it.

"It's a bo staff, its make of sea stone so it will work on devil fruit users. I got it for your journey but I think this is a good time." I give it a twirl, its perfect. A little bit big but I can still use it perfectly. Good thing my ex-grandad trained me to use all weapons to near perfection. I took a shining to the staff though, don't know why.

The next thing is a black jacket. It looks to be made of leather but it's really stretchy, it fits me but it feels like it could also fit me in 10 years time.

"It's a special leather jacket, it should be pretty tough and should survive just about anything. It can be worn on winter islands or desert islands and you won't feel cold or hot. It'll last you a lifetime, its supposed to be a one size fits all type of thing. So anyone can wear it and it'll fit them perfectly. I'll admit I did wear it a bit to try it out."

I love it, I am always going to wear this.

"Thanks, mom." I have my staff in a holder on my back under my jacket, easily accessible for me to fight with. I give my mom a kiss on the cheek and run towards the fighting.

As soon as I walk out the door I see a fire. Fire all around the island. Fire is all I can see, just raining down from the sky.

And that's when everything changed... When the fire nation attacked.

"Why did I say that? Must be something from my old life." I continue running towards the screams, helping anyone I can on my way.

I saved a little girl and her mother from their burning house and a young boy from a collapsed building. I have never seen such destruction before. It's almost like they're trying to destroy the island.

"Holy shit it's a buster call." I panic, realizing I can't do anything to help. I can't stop a buster call. Nobody can. Its one of the strongest things at the marines disposal. It wiped Ohara off the map for good, it's going to do the same for us.

 _'I need to find a way to escape. I have to save mom.'_

I hear gunshots nearing me, the sounds of screams and cries of pain surround me as I see bodies drop. They're here. Time to fight.

I spring forward with my staff in my hands and swing at the squad of cannon fodder, the group of 5 marines is difficult to fight but not as bad as I was suspecting. Nowhere near as strong as my ex- granddad. I easily knock them out, I don't waste any time and I sprint home.

I see fire everywhere I run, corpses pooling with blood all around me. I see broken houses, shops and an old broken playground where my mom took me when I was young. Everything I knew has now been destroyed. Lost forever. All that is left is my mom, I'm not losing her too.

"MOM!" I roar, my throat is dry and my lips are cracked. Every breath I take hurts because of all the ash I've inhaled. This once peaceful island is now a literal hell.

I run to the door, kick it in and the sight before me kills me on the inside.

Before me lies my mother's corpse, blood pooling around her and mixing in with some sort of white liquid.

 _'These marines preach about being justice. My mother was the most innocent person I have ever known in both of my lives so what did she do to deserve this?!'_

"WHAT FUCKING GOD'S JUST STAND BY WHILE THIS HAPPENS!" I just break. Tears pour from my eyes and screams from my throat. I thought this world would be like a dream come through... It's a fucking nightmare where I wish I could wake up.

I slam fist after fist into the floorboards of my house not noticing the footsteps coming from behind me.

"Allen, my boy, I'm sorry... I should've listened to you." I hear a weak voice from behind me. I stay silent knowing who the voice belongs to.

"Please... Forgive me... I was just doing my duty..."

"You could've saved her... You could have saved so many people... But instead, you were so obsessed with these so-called gods... Gods who aren't even real... Because of that, we all died..."I slowly spit out, disgust lingering in my voice.

"I know... But boy you don't understand... These gods are real... There one of the reasons you're here..."

"Oh praise the almighty God who created us in his own image. YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT SOME GODS IF THEY ARE REAL WHY WOULD THEY ALLOW SOMEONE BE RAPED AND MURDERED FOR NO REASON. WHY WOULD THEY LET THAT HAPPEN ON AN ISLAND THAT IS APPARENTLY THEIR'S?!"

"..."

I see red, all around me I see red. Blood, fire and somehow, more importantly, a red glow appearing around me. It glows brighter the angrier I get.

"What's happening? Why am I glowing?"I whisper out loud.

"Your power is awakening. It usually one happens when you become a guardian. The power doesn't come from the ring but rather our blood. The World government learned of this and wished to kill us."

"Wow, how convenient. Is this the gods apologizing? By awakening my power? Is this supposed to make me forgive them!" I spin around in anger to my cunt of a grandfather and stop.

"What happened to you?!" I look in shock and horror at my grandfather, or what's left of him at least. His right arm and left leg are gone. His left arm seems to be broken and his right leg covered in burns.

"I wasn't strong enough, I had to run. I need to give you these." in a flash of black a book and a ring appear in his hands.

"This is the artifact. It boosts our power that's in our blood. Making our constructs much more powerful. And here is a book on emotions and what effect they have on our constructs and things we can do with them. We can create a pocket dimension by feeling nothing, doing this we can store items in it and take them out easily."

I just remain silent, taking the items and storing them away. I feel nothing right now anyway, I've lost everything.

"Allen please listen to me... I'm sorry I became so blinded by my love for the gods that I cast you out... I .. I should've listened to you... If I had people could've escaped and few would've had to die... There's still a chance for you to escape. So please run far and fast, create a boat using our power and sail as fast as you can."

I just get up and leave. My grandfather died the moment he betrayed the people of our island.

"Goodbye Jiji." and with that, I run.

I just pick a direction and run, I focus on the rage growing inside of me and I watch in fascination as fire surrounds my legs allowing me to run faster.

 ***BANG***

"Ugh."

I tumble to the ground clutching my leg in agony, they're a sea stone bullet in the back of my knee.

"Captain I believe I caught a Kenward. A young boy sir!" Some random marine shouts.

"Excellent, I believe Saint Rosward would love to have him as a slave." The marine captain smirked as they prepared cuffs for me.

 _'I can't become a slave! I won't.'_

I pull out my staff and stand weakly on my legs. Putting barley any weight on my injured leg.

"I won't become one of your slaves!" Fire surrounds my staff as I spin it at high speeds. When all of a sudden I'm struck in the back of the head and knocked unconscious.

As I feel my consciousness fade I hear voices talk.

"He's the last one. Seems that he has a strong will, let's see if we can break that before we sell him to Saint Rosward."

"Yes, Sir!"

...

...

..

.

 **Authors note.**

 **Thanks for the patience, I've decided to do a complete rewrite of the story while keeping the main idea for the character but changing slight things such as him becoming a slave. I've read a lot of Si/Oc fic's and almost all of them have the main character have the time of his or her life and travel with the straw hats and have fun but I want this to be different.**

 **SO this is going to be a slight AU. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Whenever I decide to write it.**

 **Thanks for the support, I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave a review or pm me your thoughts or any ideas you have for the story. Maybe some possible Devil fruit ideas. Maybe some Ocs for the story?**

 **And if you want quicker uploads I'll need a beta so if anyone is interested please pm me.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

You know when I found out I was in the one piece world I couldn't wait to start my journey, sail alongside my Nakama, I couldn't wait to write about my journey and to publish it when we reach the end of it. But now... I've lost all hope in it. I've been in this world 10 years and it's been the best years of my life, but it's not my life anymore.

I'm someone's property now. I'm owned by Saint Rosward one of the World Nobles. That day my home was attacked I lost everything, my family, my home and my freedom. I was branded the next day on my right forearm with the mark of a slave to the world nobles.

From that day on I was imprisoned, I was tortured day after day. I was whipped, cut, punched and kicked... Even raped...

I still fought, any time someone opened my cell I raised my fists. Even though my body shook from lack of food and lack of blood I swang and swung until I was restrained and tortured some more.

It took them four months to tell my master about it and once he heard about it, I was put in death matches. I was fed more often so that was a plus, my shackles were removed and replaced with golden cuffs around each wrist that would explode if one chose. My master through me in a match against an ex-pirate captain. He wore a black bandana around his head and wielded two short swords in each hand.

He looked at me with pity in his eyes as I looked at him with a scared but determined look. If I won I won't have to die, I might have a chance to get my freedom back. But I have to kill someone.

"What's your name kid." The pirate said to me with a slight whisper in his voice.

"A..Allen." I can't reveal my last name, nobody can know about it. I'm not sure if my master knows I'm a Kenward or a D but if he doesn't I don't want to give him more of a reason to kill me.

"I'm John. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to rough you up. I won't kill you." He gave me a small smile as he dropped his swords and charged at me with his fists.

Using my instinct I raise my arms to block the attack, it hurt so fucking much but not as much as the torture I already went through.

I pull back my fist and when John got in close again I punched him in his knee. Which was a bit dirty but it was one of the only places I could reach that would do some damage to him.

"heh not bad for a kid." he laughs with fake amusement in his voice as he kicks me across the face knocking me down and as my conciseness slowly fades I hear.

"I win!" John shouts out to the crowd as they cheer for blood. For my death.

"Kill him scum." A voice shouts out to him.

"I apologize master but the kid is out cold, I do not wish to kill an opponent who cannot defend themselves. If I meet him in the ring again I shall do so without hesitation."

And with that, I'm out cold.

I was returned to a new cell which had a surprising new occupant.

"Hey, kid." The voice says to me from a dark corner of the tiny cell.

"John? Why did you help me?" my voice hoarse from lack of water.

"You're only a kid, don't particularly want to kill a kid. Plus you remind me of my son." he gained a distant look to his eyes. He seemed to still be in control of himself and not broken by these bastards yet.

"How old is your son ?" I ask to try and start a conversation.

"10, 11 hell he could be 12 for all I know. I've lost all sense of time being stuck in this hell hole. He was only 5 when I was caught. Poor boy, he's probably all by himself now. I was going on one last adventure with my crew before settling down for good. I wanted to settle down and be a father to that boy, be a good father and not a good for nothing pirate. Sure being a pirate is great but it's dangerous and I didn't want my son to get caught up in it."

Tears stream down his face after talking about his son.

I sit there in silence unsure of what to say to a man like this. I was never good at talking to people in the first place.

"What is his name?"

"Silver."

"No that's a colour, what's his name," I say with a slight smile on my face.

"Haha, Silvers his name boy. He would like you," he says as he wipes a small tear from his eye and pats my head softly.

I flinch away on impulse.

We spent a while just talking about his son until I passed out from tiredness, dreaming of an actually good dream. A dream of me standing on the figurehead of my own ship with 11 shadows behind me and a jolly roger flying behind me.

A book surrounded by a broken chain with a skull on the cover of the book, the skull has a black bandanna around its mouth.

..

.

(Sometime later.) A year.

"Allen, here I want to give this to you." John's blood-covered body is lying before me in the arena.

I walk over to him with no emotion shown, my eyes do the same as they seem to have turned pitch black.

"This bandanna has always been with me throughout my journey, from north blue to the new world. Heh, it's my namesake. The black band pirates. It's yours now. Live on, get out of this place. Don't let them break you." I watch in silence as the life drains from his eyes and tears well up in mine. I've killed many people in the past year or so and every one of them I didn't care about. Sure it haunts me at times but I want to get out of here and the first step to doing that is to survive.

I stand up with the bloodied black bandana in my hand as I rise to my feet and hold it up for the crowd to see.

"I win,"I whisper out to myself, as I walk back to my cell. Leaving the body of my father behind me.

...

...

..

.

(Another year later)

"I SAID TO THROW THE MATCH, YOU DIRTY SLAVE." I was smacked across the face by my master. I was chained to the ceiling with my arms in the air. He was hitting me over and over again because I won a match he wanted me to lose.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY YOU COST ME!" he gets handed a hot poker and dug it into my back.

I gritted my teeth, not letting out a single sound. I channel my hidden anger as my eyes glow red.

Thanks to my powers the heat becomes a little less painful. With my powers the stronger the emotion I can use certain elements. Anger=fire. The angrier I am the less I'm affected by fire or heat in general. And I can produce it to some degree.

"I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW." I look up at him with a glare, my eyes burning red with anger. Daring him to just try and kill me. These sea stone cuffs have no effect on me, I'm not a devil fruit user. And I can create a construct with my power which can kill him. I can do this anytime I want, but I can't, not if I want to get out of here alive.

"But today is your lucky day, scum. My daughter has gotten sick of her own personal slave and is in need of a new one. And being the loving father I am I will be gifting you to her." I despise how he can say that as if its nothing, how can someone think of a human as something to give to someone else.

"Yes, master. Thank you, master," I say with sarcasm thick in my voice. The idiot didn't even notice it.

Saint Shalulia is my new master now. On the plus side, I'm no longer in death matches. On the downside, I am now a sex slave.

"My father knows me so well, he must love me so to give me one of his most capable fighters. Tell me boy what is your name." She says while slowly removing my rags.

"Allen, master." I don't move as he reaches down to remove the rope I use as a belt.

"So Allen, how long have you been a slave."

"I have lost track, Master. I believe it is two or three years." I say in all honesty.

"Have you ever had to do this kind of job before." She asks as she calls in another slave who is holding a bucket of hot water and a sponge in it. It's being carried by a young girl who somehow seems familiar.

"I don't know what kind of job you mean master." I do but I want her to think of me as stupid, it makes them pleased to know I'm below them. Makes the punishments less painful.

The young girl stops near me, her face flushes red as I catch her staring at my exposed body.

"Ah Boa, please give young Allen here a wash for me. He needs to be cleaned properly."

NO FUCKING WAY! BOA FUCKING HANCOCK.

"Yes master," she says in a neutral voice.

"Now Allen, the job I meant is to pleasure. Have you ever had to pleasure another saint here? Or is this your first time to ever pleasure someone."

"It's my first-time master, but when I first got here the guards of my cell used me to pleasure themselves." I feel bile rise up my throat remembering that particular memory. I catch Hancocks look of pity and understanding.

"Excellent, I do love to train young boys such as yourself and to make you into men. My men." She says as a hand goes down her pants and moves around a lot.

Is she seriously fingering herself right now? This woman needs help.

My friend awakens at the sight of this, not that I want it too.

"Oh someone seems to have gotten excited over this. " I get embarrassed but I crush that feeling down, beside me Hancock seems to grow even redder.

"My apologize Master. I didn't mean for this to happen." I hate this act. But it needs to be done.

"Oh don't apologize. Not many can resist themselves before my beauty."

It is so hard not to laugh at that. This woman seriously thinks she's beautiful?

"Boa dear please clean Allen up properly and deal with his 'big' problem. Once you're done Allen come to my chambers and I will train you in." An evil smirk crosses her face as she turns around and walks away.

Fuck, my first day with a new owner and this happens.

"Um," Hancock speaks up but stops herself in embarrassment.

"You don't have to, I'll clean myself up and relieve me. I won't make you do it." I say with a smile on my face.

"No I've been ordered to it by our master, I must or else I'll get punished." She says as she nods her head towards a surveillance Den Den Mushi in the corner of the room.

"Sorry," I whisper to her as she gets on her knees in front of me.

...

...

..

.

So not the greatest meeting between us, I didn't want my first impression with a future warlord to be like that. Hancock wasn't my favorite character from one piece but after I found out she was a slave I admired her for her strength.

Later that day, after my training I was sent back to my cell. And guess who was my roomie. No not John he's dead, it was Hancock. I couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Hi," she says meekly.

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't realize we were being watched. I hope you didn't get punished." I actually felt so bad for what she had to do. I'll admit it did feel great and I felt so guilty about her being made do that.

"It's ok."

"I'm Allen. What's your name?" I offer my hand to her as a friendly gesture.

"Boa, Boa Hancock."

"Hancock huh? Nice name." we sit there in silence for a while only interrupted when a tray of food is brought in to us.

Two loaves of stale looking bread and two apples. That's actually more than I would eat in a week.

Hancock rushes over and quickly grabs one of each and gives me a warning look.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to steal your food. The apples look fresh, do you want both of them and I'll take the stale bread?" I offer to her and considering she's almost finished the apple I think she prefers them.

"Don't you want the apple?" She looks confused.

"Yeah but I haven't had a piece of fruit in years, I have a feeling it won't agree with me very well." She just nods her head and tosses me both loads.

"Thanks." I slowly tuck into one loaf, eating maybe a quarter of one by she was finished both apples.

 ***GRRR~***

She blushed with embarrassment as her stomach growls for more food.

"Here catch." I toss her the other loaf that I haven't eaten yet.

"Are you sure? This is too much!" A look of shock was written all over her face at my action.

"Yeah, honestly I haven't eaten this much in a while. This is enough for me" I give her a smile, as I take one more bite from my bread and stow it away under my pillow for later.

She smiles warmly and slowly eats the bread I gave her, the better loaf.

She's just a kid mentally, while I'm in like my 20's nearly 30's she needs it more than me. She needs someone who is willing to care for her in this hellhole.

"Thank you, Allen." She gives me a smile for the kindness I've shown her.

I wasn't lying about it being enough food for me. I have made that much food last a week before. But part of me hates me for passing up the food.

"Hey, Allen? How long have you been in here for?" She says as she wraps herself up in her rag blanket.

"About two years... Maybe more. You?"

"Three... I and my sisters were all together for a while but I haven't seen them in months.." She gains a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sure they're ok," I say, I know they are not considering their slaves. But they do survive.

"So what do you to pass the time in here? " I ask my fellow slave.

"In the cell?" I give her a nod. " Sleep usually, or I try thinking up things with my devil fruit."

"You have a devil fruit?"

"Yeah my previous master forced me to eat it for amusement, he wanted to see what it would do. It's the Mero Mero no Mi. "

"Ah, the Mero Mero no mi, or the Love Love fruit. Turns those who are attracted to the user or those with dirty thoughts around the user to be turned to stone." I spout out from memory, I learned about a lot of devil fruits from my past life.

"How'd you know!" She raises her voice in surprise.

"I know about lots of devil fruits and their powers. Your fruit can be stopped if the person your trying to turn to stone is ignorant to your beauty or if they block it out with fear or pain." I won't be turned to stone thanks to my power and my control over my emotions.

"Wow, I didn't know that. "

"You do know. So don't get too cocky, chances are if you're fighting an opponent who is really stupid they won't be attracted to you or if they swing the other way." I get a soft laugh out of her.

"Thanks, Allen."

"Any time."

We sit in silence for a while until we are told to go to sleep.

(Another year later)

If my memory is correct fisher tiger should be attacking soon which means freedom for the slaves.

I linger in my thoughts as I am currently pleasuring my master with my mouth and my tongue. Over the past year I have become an expert in pleasuring her, I know all her spots and I purposely avoid them at times if she's being annoying. It brought up memories from my past life, memories of the girlfriend I assumed was a dream. I'm still convinced she was imaginary. Like, come on I doubt I can make a girl squirt four times in a row.

I finish up with my master and I rise to my feet getting ready to go back to my cell like she usually gets me to do.

"Wait, Allen..." Her face begins turning red. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

...

..

.

Wait...what?!

"Excuse me, master? I apologize I don't think I heard you right."

"Can you please stay with me tonight," she said please... My _master_ a _world noble_ said please.

"Um... Of course master." I say out of shock.

"YAY.." She lifts up the covers and pats the mattress beside her.

Is she offering me her bed? Wtf is happening.

"Are you sure master? I am unworthy to share a bed with someone of your beauty and status." Wow laying that praise out thick, in all honesty, I don't want to do this.

"I'm sure."

I get in the bed and she cuddles into me.

She fucking cuddles me like I'm her boyfriend. What the fuck is happening.

"May I ask my you want me to stay with you tonight master?"

"Because... I'm lonely." Shes lonely? That's why?

"Why me master? I'm sure many of the Nobel's would love to share the bed of someone as beautiful as you, would they not be better than me a mere slave." I say in my usual emotionless voice.

"No! I trust you not them!" I lose myself in my anger a bit here.

"You only trust me because my head will explode if I were to harm you and I would be tortured if I did something wrong."

..

.

"I apologize, master, I didn't mean to speak such words."

"No its true." she gains a distant look to her. "It's my fault, I apologize for the treatment you have gone through but I have never once had you tortured since you've gotten here."

"If you will forgive me for speaking master but I have been tortured since I have become your property. It may not have been by you but the guards of the cells torture us slaves in your name. I assumed you have ordered them too."

It's the truth, not a day goes by without us being whipped or beaten.

"I did no such thing. I have been trying to be nice to my slaves, to give them decent meals and I never wanted to have them beaten. If they deserved punishment then they'll get it but none of you have." She sobs out.

I watch in shock as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"I apologize for making you cry, master. It was not my intention to make you upset and I thank you for trying to be a caring master."

She just holds onto me and pushes me down to the bed and cries into my shoulder falling asleep after a while.

Wow, a World Noble who cares, now I've seen it all.

...

..

.

"Where were you yesterday?" Hancock says to me as I walk into our cell.

"Our Master wanted me to stay with her last night because she felt lonely." I snorted and so did Hancock.

"Wow, a god sharing the bed with a mere slave. That's as first."

"Ha! I know." We make idle talk for about an hour before there is a banging at our cells door.

"Allen? Boa?" Our master's voice was heard outside.

"Yes, master." We both say as we stand at the door.

The door swings open and two of the guards are standing there with something in their arms.

"I have brought you both proper bedding. A new soft pillow and a blanket each." We both look on in shock, I know she said she felt bad last night but damn.

"Thank you master" We bow our heads.

"No need, I had intended for you all to have these in the first place," she says with an angry look directed towards the two guards.

"Now that would be all, good night you two I will see you tomorrow." She says as she walks out the door.

"What"

"The"

"Fuck"

We and Hancock say at the same time, both of us shocked beyond belief.

"What did you do to her last night?!"

"Nothing she just fell asleep crying on my shoulder and that was it."

We talk for another while longer, Hancock reading a book in her bed and me writing a story in my notebook.

I found out that with my power if I force myself to feel nothing I can store things in an inventory of sorts. Its where my jacket and bo staff are that I got from my mother. I used this to steal books for us to read and I got myself a notebook and pens.

I use it to pass the time by writing stories which Hancock reads. I've written out what I remember from Fairy Tail. I loved that anime.

Anyway, it was well into the night when we were both falling asleep we heard explosions.

Fisher Tiger was here.

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it as eventful as possible and trying not to make it into a lemon in some parts. I wasn't sure if people would want to read some lemon so I didn't write any, sure I hinted at it but never went into detail...**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. I will do my best to post this as often as I can but again I need a beta so please if anyone is able to and if anyone wants to please pm me. OR if you want to brainstorm ideas with me for the story and want to suggest some ideas for it review it or pm me.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Hancock, we need to go! This is our only chance!" I yell over the sounds of explosions and screams all over.

"My sisters! I have to find them!" I wanted to let her go and find her sisters but I really dont want us to be stuck here forever.

"Im sure theyre ok, we can find them when we escape!" I grab her hand begin to run, I have no idea where to run towards, but I know how we can escape. I dont know exactly where but we can find a ship, if not I can make one with my powers.

We run and run until we skid to a stop as we reached the edge, and before us there was a massive drop.

"How are we supposed to get down!?" Hancock shouts.

"We dont have time to find the stairs, do you trust me?!" I shout over the sounds of explosions.

"I do... Captain." She says to me, a determined look in her eyes.

'So, she remembers huh' Over the year I we learned a lot of things about each other, she told me about her home island I told her about mine being destroyed. I even told her about my powers and that dream I had when I first met john. And she said if I did start a crew that she would love to be a part of it, when we get out of here obviously.

"Hold on to me then." she wraps her arms around my neck and jumps on my back.

I focus my mind on my emotions, mainly on my happiness doing so creates a golden glow that forms into a parachute and I jump off the cliff.

"Ahhhhhhh" Hancock's high pitch screech rips into my head as we slowly fall to the ground.

"Hahaha, its ok we're floating." I try and calm her down, doesnt do much though.

It takes us so fucking long to reach the ground where we see loads of slaves running down the stairs.

"Oh, the stairs were that close?" I say as I touch down on the ground. Suddenly I begin to shiver.

"So, you mean to tell me we didnt have to almost fall to our deaths?!" she roars at me and begins to swing her fists at me.

I just laugh as I dodge around them and I grab her wrists.

"Hey Hancock... We're free." I give her my genuine bright smile as I use my happiness to create a galleon on the water. An actual galleon.

Everyone is surprised at the sudden appearance of the large ship before they all suddenly pile onto it, the Fishmen take their leave and board fisher tigers ship.

"OI!" I shout towards Fisher tiger. "THANK YOU! IF YOU NEED ANY HELP JUST ASK." I say throwing a den den mushi at him. Now you might as where the fuck did I get a den den mushi from, again I stole it, but I practically raised these three snails.

"Ok, any of you know how to navigate?" I shout out to the crew of slaves. When a bunch of slaves raise their hands.

"Ok you will all work together to get us out of here, we want to get to the nearest inhabited island. Once there we will figure something out! Any objections?!" I got a chorus of 'YES BOSS'.

"Good. SET SAIL."

And with that we sailed out of Mary Geoise and into the open waters. I organised the thousand slaves that could fit on this ship, Unfortunatly I think that was all that could fit on, so we left a lot behind, but I had confidence they could escape, I organised them into groups of their abilities and skills. Doctors, navigators, fighters and cooks. Oh, and devil fruit users. There were many devil fruit users, it seems the World nobles had a sick fetish of forcing people to eat devil fruits and throwing them into the sea to drown or to make them fight in death matches.

Many of the people on the ship were once pirates and some of them had a problem with me taking command. So, I showed them who was boss, by turning the ship against them. Every rope that was on board the ship would wrap around them and then dunk them into the sea until they apologise.

I didnt want to torture them, but if we had any hope of getting away from those nobles we needed to work together.

Me and Hancock would discuss plans of what we would do once we dropped these slaves off at an island. I told her I wanted to set sail when I would be 17 and, in that time, I want to train. In the 4 years I trains I would like to learn haki and attempt to learn the 6 powers.

"And what will I do during the time your training, by the sounds of things you will travel alone." Hancock says with a sad look to her.

" I will bring you to Amazon island where hopefully your sisters are, in the time where we are separated I want you to train as much as you can. Try learning haki, at least one of the colours and do your best to master your fruit. Dont just use your fruit to fight, learn to fight properly too maybe learn to use a weapon. I've heard women of Amazon lily are great warriors, so I have no worries." I tell her.

"So, I get to go home?"

"Of course, I will come get you and we will set sail together. A captain needs his first mate after all." I shoot her a smile as I begin writing in my book. I've been writing a story lately, a story about my time as a slave. Well not about my own time there but a collection of my time and other people's times. I give them a slight twist to them, so I can pass them off as fictional, things like location and who enslaved us but if you read it it's clear who did. Considering I called them Egotistical bastards with a god complex as big as their heads.

I get hugged from behind by Hancock who whispers to me a thank you, before she goes to bed. We've started to share the same cabin because both of us suffer from nightmares now. We always go back to our times in that hell hole. We get them a little less and can actually have an ok sleep when were in each other's company. It's been a common thing on our ship, people sleeping with someone else to get some sort of comfort. Especially the kids.

Rumours spread around the ship about me and Hancock being a thing, we arent but we are best friends. And we were made to do things with each other thanks to our master. Sure, near the end she started being nice, but she was still a world noble and thanks to that neither of us are virgins. And for a while we couldnt look each other in the eyes.

But somehow even though we did that we still stayed friends, and we havent since. In a way I have missed it but at the same time I havent.

...

..

.

(Two months later)

" Sabaondy Archipelago. ALRIGHT THIS IS OUR STOP, EVERYONE GET READY TO GET OFF WHEN WE DOCK."

I roar towards the crew of ex-slaves.

"So, this is it? Just us from here till Amazon Lily?" Hancock questions.

"Um actually about that..."

"What?" She gains a worried look.

"Theres a man on this island I want to meet first and I have a feeling he might know where your sisters are." I state.

"REALLY?!"She shouts in excitement. "Wait how do you know this?"

Fuck.

"Follow me to our room." we walk in silence until I sit her down on our bed.

"Theres something I need to tell you about, it's a about where im from... Originally." I just get a confused look that just says. 'Explain to me why youve lied to me for this past year.'

"Look you probably won't believe me so I never told you, you might think it's just another one of my stories but it's not. It's how I know some of those stories cause belive it or not I didnt come up with them. Well most of them. I am not from this world... Ok well I am, I was born here. Rather reborn here."

"What do you mean?"

"I died in my world and I was reincarnated here in this world, I already knew about this world because it was a story in my world. One of my favourites. Thats why I knew about your devil fruit, thats how I know about haki and how I know about the man we are going to meet and how he might know your sister's location. He might know because originally in the story he helped you and your sisters home somehow. And he was the only man you trusted, you hated every other man until someone you meet in the future."

"Why didnt you tell me this before?! I mean sure it's hard to believe but I know you wouldnt lie to me like this."

"Thats what your hung up about!? Not how I know the future? Youre not going to ask what happens in the future or hell even what my world is like?!"

"Well ill find out what the future is like when I get there but I mean I expected you to tell me about your world eventually."

"Uhh, damn you and your logic." I get a cheeky laugh in reply.

...

..

.

"Ok guys, I just want to say a few words before you all run off and try and get home. 1: If any of you need any help in the future I will do my best to help you. 2: I will be forming my own crew in the future and when I do I will be aiming for one thing and one thing only FREEDOM! 3: If any of you wish to follow me in the future I suggest you train and to make sure I recognise you in the future I want you to show me this!" I shout as I raise my right arm up with my index finger extended to the sky and my thumb sticking out. "Now go! Youre all free! Go to your families! Go get drunk! Go party! Go accomplish your dreams!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouts to the sky screaming and shouting out words of thanks as they all flood off the boat and disperse.

"So there goes all of them, we dont need this big ship anymore." As soon as I say that the ship begins to grow smaller and smaller.

" I suggest you get off Hancock, dont want you to drown." I used my powers to suck up any item that wasnt created with my powers and the hopped off too as the ship kept shrinking and with that I got stronger and stronger.

"Now let's go meet the right hand of the king" I begin to walk off to grove 13 towards Shakkys rip off bar.

"Wait what?" Hancock spits out as she runs after me.

...

..

.

"Arent you a bit young to be here kid?" A woman behind the bar says to me as she cleans a glass.

"Maybe but im not here to drink." I spoke casually as I take a seat in front of her.

"Then why are you here."

"Im looking for a man, I think you know him, im looking for him so I can get my friend here back to her home. And I think he might know the location of her two sisters."

"And why do you think I know this man?" She says slowly.

"He is your husband after all." I look up to her as I say this and see a look of surprise on her face.

"And how do you know my husband? Are you his secret love child or something?" She's trying to tease me.

"No, my father died when I was born. You wouldnt believe me even if I told you, then again you were a Roger pirate, so you might."

"You just get stranger and stranger kid." She sparks up a cigarette and takes a drag out of it. "Future sight? No, seems possible but not accurate. You have knowledge of things children your age shouldn't. Possible devil fruit user that stops aging, you dont feel like a devil fruit user. You dont feel normal actually." She's putting out all her theory's here. Might as well just tell her.

"From another world where this world was known as a story." I offer.

"Highly unlikely, but somehow possible. The fact you know my husband and the location of my bar, youre wearing rags so you havent been here long and you look well rested so youve been able to sleep somewhere safe and warm. You knew I was a roger pirate and that I was married to Rayleigh even if you didnt mention him. You also somehow knew that my husband is on his way to amazon lily with two young girls. So, what you say is believable, as crazy as it sounds." she takes another puff from her cancer stick.

"Had a feeling youd believe me, even if I dont know exactly what adventures you went on as a pirate your crew did travel the world and reach the end. So, it was a shot in the dark, worst thing that happens is you laugh in my face."

"Smart kid, though im guessing youre not a kid. Well you are physically but not mentally."

"Right again, reincarnation. Against my will mind you but still, I suppose being a slave for 3 years is a good punishment for suicide." And out slips my dark side.

"Slave huh, same as those two girls. Im guessing your friend is one two and youre bringing her here becasue you couldnt find her sisters. And you were hoping Ray-san was here."

"Pretty much yeah, ive only been in this world 13 years and ive changed it quite a bit. She was supposed to be with her sisters and escape. And she was supposed to hate all men apart from Rayleigh because he helped her."

"Butterfly effect? You should get used to it kid." She puts out her fag. "What do you want? On the house."

"What do you want Hancock?" I was too absorbed in my conversation with Shakky to notice her sitting beside me.

"Just water for me please." She says all shy like.

"I doubt youll serve me any alcohol, will you?" I try pushing my luck in hopes to get a pint of cider or hell even try some sake.

"Nope."

"Damn. Fine I'll take a cola."

We pass the time by me telling them about my world, as much as I remember. Shakky lets us stay the night as Rayleigh should be back tomorrow.

"So youre the Kid from another world huh?" Rayleigh questions as I come down the stairs from the room we were in last night.

"Yup thats me, nice to meet you Dark king." I shoot him a smile as I sit down across from him.

"So, you want me to bring you and youre friend to amazon lily?"

"No just Hancock, I can't for obvious reasons." I say gesturing to my very much non-lady bits.

"ha-ha I suppose you can't. What will you do then when you two-part ways." he questions.

"Train, and I plan to go to north blue. I want to get a certain someone as my doctor." I state, I need a good doctor and I dont plan on taking Chopper from Luffy.

"Im guessing its someone you know who will be good to have for the future?"

"Yeah, with him there will be two D's in the crew. Myself included. I dont know much about D's but I do know they are the so-called enemies of god, so I hope to use that to my advantage."

"Do you want me to tell you about the D's?" Rayleigh offers.

"NO!" cough. "No thanks, sorry about that. The D's were always shrouded in mystery in the story and everyone came up with so many theories about them and the author of the story never revealed much and was always teasing us about it. "

"Ha-ha fair enough, why dont you want me to tell you then?"

"I want to learn it on my own, itll be better that way. I even had my own theory. In my world most people worshipped a god or gods, the one I was brought up to worship we had an enemy always called the devil or Satan. So, I always considered to the D's to be a clan of demons that were nearly wiped out by the world government because they created weapons of mass destruction. The most common of the weapons is the Devil fruit." It was an actual theory I came up with before I died, it would explain why black beard could eat two he was a D. No other D has eaten two becasue of the thing with people exploding if eating more than one. Black beard had either discovered this through a book or he was just stupid enough to try it.

"Nice theory and for your sake I won't confirm or deny it. And may I ask, what do you wish to learn before you set sail. Whats your dream." He gave me a questioning stare, and fuck was it intimidating.

"My dream, originally it was to write a story that could be read all over the world and it was enjoyed by millions. But now it's to wipe out slavery. I want everyone to be free, I want everyone to be equal... So im going to spend the next four years training, I need to go to north blue in two years' time to swallow island where I can get me a doctor and maybe a navigator and two other crew members. I'll have them train with me, I want us to all learn Haki at least one colour of it. And I want us to all perfect our skills. I want to be as strong as a Yonko, thats when I think I will have a chance to accomplish my dreams."

"Why Yonko and not pirate king?" Growing curious he asks me a question I think he already knows the answer too.

"Im not worthy, but there is a man coming who is defiantly worthy to carry on the title of Pirate king. And when he does I wish to be able see him accomplish that dream as a free man. Free of this fucking brand." I clutch my forearm with a white-knuckle grip. It's being covered by my bandanna right now but even then, I can still feel the burning of my flesh like its brand new. Get it _brand_ new. Fuck I hate myself.

"Good morning" Hancock appears downstairs out of nowhere.

"Good morning Hancock, this is the man I was telling you about." I look over to her and gesture to Rayleigh, I visibly relax when I sent my eyes on her.

"Yo! You ready to go home?" Rayleigh says to Hancock.

"Yeah, I want to see my sisters again." she glances over to me and I flash her a smile.

"Go, go see your sisters. I'll be back for you in 4 years and we'll set sail together." I smile and wrap her in a hug.

"Actually, Rayleigh. Do you have a blank vivre card?" I ask the man, I'll need it for the future.

"Yeah, want to make one for you and Hancock here?"

"Please, that way we can keep an eye on each other." me and Hancock smile at each other as we say our goodbyes.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Shakky asks me.

"Well I need money, I need supplies for food and water and weapons. So, I guess I should collect some bounties. Know any that could be around here?" I look to her, she loves to gather information.

"Actually yeah, theres two or three around 100,000,000 Beri. You should be able to handle them, you should be careful though one of them has a devil fruit. Here if you want the fruit take this." She tosses me an apple. "When a devil fruit user dies it goes to the nearest fruit."

"Thanks, Shakky, were will I bring them to cash in on the bounty?" I ask her as I look over the three bounty sheets.

"Bring them or their heads to me and I'll give you the money in exchange. I'll get Rayleigh to cash them in when he gets back."

"Alright, I'll be back later! Thanks, Shakky!" And with that I started my bounty hunting career and my devil fruit collection.

I defeated the 3 pirates, gaining 300,000,000 Beri. I gave Shakky 10,000,000 for giving me the information. I bought myself some clothes, got a haircut and had a bath in Shakkys bar.

The devil fruit I got, I havent eaten it I dont really want to I think these powers will be more than enough, was a Zoan type fruit. It turned the guy into a reindeer or something like that. I thought it might come in handy in the future to sell or to give to someone who needs it.

It was an easy fight these guys, well one at a time anyway. If I had to fight them all at once or head on id be fucked. I got the drop on them and I shrouded myself in darkness caused by self-hatred and numbness. Yeah pretty fucked up but im used to those feelings from my past life and from being a slave.

"So, Allen you wanted to learn haki correct?" Rayleigh asks me one day.

"Yeah, I was actually going to leave in a week or two to start my training. It'll be hard to learn observation haki since I dont have someone to help me and I dont know how to use armament properly just a rough idea. Why do you ask?"

"I was offering to train you for a year, after that year you can head out on your training trip and if you dont master the two colours then I will leave you with some advice to help you out. I can try help you with your powers I know a little about them from your grandfather." He states making me freeze in shock. I havent thought about that old bastard in ages.

"You knew my grandfather? I assume you mean my grandfather from this world, right?"

"Yes, the one from this world, he was on our ship for 2 years before he became the guardian of your island. We met him when we discovered your island, your people wouldnt let us enter until roger convinced them we meant them no harm. Anyway, we learned a little about his powers, he said he needed an artefact to make them work better or to give him more control but that only works when you either become worthy of the artefact or when you become strong enough without it."

"What were to happen if you wear the ring and you weren't worthy or weren't strong enough to use it?"

"It won't improve your powers like it's supposed to, I think it just waits until you become ready to use it or it waits until someone is ready for it. OR you could explode, I can't remember correctly." The old fucker just laughs at me.

I have kept the ring and the book my grandfather gave me in my pocket dimension, I havent touched them since I put them in there ive been waiting until I start training.

"So, one year of possibly hellish training with the First mate of the pirate king... Sign me up." I give him a smirk as I give him my most determined look.

How I regret doing this.

...

..

.

 **(One year later)**

A young boy around 14 years old stands before a small ship, wearing plain white shorts and black runners with blue flames on the soul. He had a black jacket on his back with the right sleeve missing and a hood on its back. A black bandanna wrapped around his right forearm with a small jolly roger painted on the corner of it.

"you ready to set sail Allen?" he looks to his right at the man who has been training him this past year. He is the reason for his strong and athletic body.

"Yeah, thanks for this past year Ray-san." he looks up at the man with a smirk on his face as he extends his arm.

"No problem, if you need anything you know how to reach me." Rayleigh takes his hand shaking it.

"So, this is goodbye for now huh?"

"Yeah. It's been nice meeting you Allen." Shakky says as she walks over.

"yeah it has. It's been an honour to meet two of Roger's crew." he twist on the spot and leaps onto the small ship before him.

He creates three green humanoid constructs that spread out across the ship getting it ready to set sail.

"Look out for me in the papers! I'll be making big waves in the future!"

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the long wait, ive been busy with school and exams and what not. I will do my best to upload often but it mightn't be too often. I lack a beta for this story, so all this is myself so itll take longer, if anyone would like to beta please pm me.**

 **I will be making a good few changes in this story, he's not going to hide away and let everything play out normally. He is going to take the world by a storm, he wants freedom for everyone. He's not going to sit idly by when there are people like the World Nobles.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, if you have any ideas for crew mates for him itll help me greatly. Just note no strawhats will be in his crew.**

Captain: Kenward. D. Allen (Allen rivers)

First mate: Boa Hancock

Crew pet: Sun Wukong (Small monkey) (Warp warp fruit)

Navigator: swordfish Fishman oc. (Only an idea, I would prefer to have few OC's as possible.)

Musician: Have one for definite

Shipwright: Have one in mind

Doctor: Have one in mind.

Helmsman:

Scout:

Lookout: (tori tori no mi: model griffin)?

Cook:

Spy: (Corozans fruit?)

 **Here is the few I have, I dont want too many people in the crew but he will also have a fleet of ships as he does plan on becoming a Yonko.**

 **Thanks for the support, hope you all enjoyed. See you as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sailing a ship by yourself is boring, sure I have my constructs with me...but they don't talk. They're just humanoid shaped manifestations of my emotions. Plus side though, i have plenty of time to train with my powers.

I read through that book my grandfather gave me, it thought me of the different emotions and their effect on our powers.

 **Fear** = The colour yellow- Using fear we can create illusions in other people's minds. Also increases users speed.

 **Anger** = Crimson Red- using anger we can increase our strength by multiples, the higher the multiple the higher the strain on our bodies. (Strength of everything, attacks, body, mind, will, etc)

 **Sadness** = Blue- using sadness we can ignore our pain and focus more on our goals.

 **Joy** = Gold- Joy and happiness is our 2nd strongest emotion, using it we can make tougher constructs and it helps us make people happy.

 **Disgust** = Green- Disgust at someone or something fills us with an odd sort of anger towards it, it makes you just want to wipe it out or destroy it. With it any attack you do it is stronger, similar to anger but only on our attacks.

 **Surprise** : Surprise doesn't have a main colour, it's more so an array of colours. Because surprise comes out of nowhere, so do you. People notice you less, helping you sneak up on them and hide items from them to 'surprise' them with later.

 **Trust** = golden brown- Trust is one of the stronger emotions, using it you can strengthen those close to you and can sense where they are to coordinate your attacks. Some people have even stated that they could communicate with their most trusted friends using their mind.

 **Anticipation** = White- Allows for visions of the future, always the distant future and never set in stone as even knowing what might happy will change it.

 **Friendship** = Orange- Most people never notice it but you and your best friend are always similar, weather its liking the same thing or doing something similar or even saying the same thing at the same time. Using this emotion you can temporarily use your friends skills and or attacks, sometimes even their devil fruit abilities.

 **Shame** =Dark grey- Being ashamed is ok, it is an emotion we tend to avoid. It doesn't give us any special ability... In fact it can remove our abilities, not completely but it disrupts our focus enough to stop them.

 **Kindness** = Bright orange- Kindness is just as it is, it doesn't help us fight in anyway that we know of. It just helps us be kind to other people, it might help us think of someone while we are out shopping or when writing a letter.

 **Pity** = Icy blue- Pity makes us feel superior to others, makes us look down on other people. It's another one we avoid. It makes us feel stronger and gives us confidence but doesn't actually makes us stronger.

 **Envy** = Wanting something else that someone else has, this emotion has a similar colour to the emotion friendship which is odd to say the least. It's more of a burnt orange.- Using this emotion our skills in stealing are increased, it is an emotion that has been frowned upon us using.

 **Love** = Pink- By far our strongest emotion, love is everywhere around us. Our love for our family and friends, our love for our favourite food or our husband or wife. It gives us the strength to come back from the brink of death just to save those close to us, in one case somebody actually came back to life to save their daughter who was kidnapped by pirates. When the child was save and they felt was no longer in danger, only then did they die again. Love increases our regeneration.

 **Suffering** = Smoky black- Suffering is an emotion we as guardians tend to not feel until later life, suffering allow us to increase our will power. It helps us with control of our body, we can turn off feelings in parts of our body to ignore pain, it even allows us to go without food and water and even sleep for years at a time. It makes torture useless against us.

 **Despair** = Black- the feeling of hopelessness, feeling of nothingness. Using it we can make eternal poses on the island we are currently on and a pocket dimension to store items. Despair is a feeling we have when all things are lost, when we final snuff out all other emotions this is all we feel.

 **Pride** = Purple- Our pride is something we will always try to hold onto throughout our lives, it is something we would always fight to protect. Its imbedded into our soul, so using this we can see what people strive for. If they dream big or have given up completely.

 **Shyness** = Dark blue- Invisibility, this is what we get from this emotion. It's annoying having shy kids who have unlocked their powers because its difficult to find them. We want to shy away from everyone and everything allowing us to completely hide from everyone and everything.

These are all the emotions documented in the book, there is of course many more emotions we feel that are hard to understand. Depression for one and that feeling you get when you feel something bad will happen.

This book helped me to try and tap into these emotions to find ways to use them to my advantage, rage for one is very useful. It acts similar to Goku's Kaioken. Multiplying all my strengths in multiples. I can go as far as X3 but no farther. Certain emotions relate to different elements, despair or nothing is darkness, rage is fire and sadness is water. I can sort of conjure them up but it's more so a resistance thing.

My powers aren't limited to only my emotions, it's affected by my environment. Internal and external. If im on an island that is being ruled by a tyrannical asshole, say Nami's island, then their anger, hopelessness and sadness will affect me. See certain emotions have different effects when you are surrounded by different people feeling the same thing, if im surrounded by a crew of pirates that are pissed at me for killing their captain i gain strength much much more strength than if it was my anger. But if they were upset at their captains death, i could be crippled by that sadness and i would feel it too. I would have a different effect, their attacks would hurt me more. But if im surrounded by people who are sad and i attack the person their sadness is targeted at, the source of their sadness, then the original use of that power would be amplified.

These powers are weird to say the least, it's a double edged sword at times. I just need to train so that it won't be a weakness to me.

It's been a month since i set sail from Sabaody, I've docked at 3 islands to try and restock. 2 have unfortunately been uninhabited by humans, but it meant i could let loose and train to my heart's content. Rather than rely on my powers i have also trained my body, in one piece nearly everyone has insane strength. Its something thats bugged me, like how can zoro shake off being in a building that was exploded. Or how could they put cracks in the ground with ease.

But with training with myself I've begun to notice things, i can do them too. I think it's just the way people are here, they must've evolved much differently than people from my world. I can lift giant trees with little difficulty, that could just be because I have been trained with weights by my grandfather, weights i never questioned how heavy they were.

"998... 999...1,000!" *Boom* a massive crater appeared in the ground as i dropped my current training equipment, a red wood tree. The massive tree is rather heavy, perfect for weightlifting. I got many odd looks from the animals in the forest after i ripped it from the ground.

"What now? I guess i could train with my daggers? Yeah lets do that!" I pull out two daggers from a cross sheath behind my back.

I take off my shirt, its soaked with sweat from my work out, and toss it over by my hoodie. I stand there, two basic looking daggers in my hands wearing just shorts and my bandanna around my head holding up my dark green hair which is styled to look similar to a fire upon my head, my bandanna is over my forehead with two tufts of hair poking out beside my cheeks to frame my face. In the centre of my black bandanna, a gift from my friend John Jones, was my jolly roger . A book surrounded by chains, a skull in the middle with a black bandanna around its mouth.

I usually where my bandanna like this when im training or i cover my brand with it, but lately I don't cover my brand. I don't care what people think about me being a slave, sure I hated it but if I lie to people how will I ever make friends and how will my crew ever trust me.

I focus, the two daggers become coated in black, as I sliced the tree into perfect slabs of wood. I pile it all up ready for a fire to cook the dinner I was going to hunt.

An odd pitch black circle appears in the air and I put my hand through, gripping onto my bo staff I pulled it out. I mainly use my staff to fight but I use my daggers as a backup, I don't want my staff to break nor do I want to lose my jacket that my mother gave me. I wear the jacket when I am around other people but I wear my hoodie when I'm alone.

"Time to hunt!" I equip my staff, twirl it around in one hand expertly, throwing it up in the air sometimes and catching it without looking. Until I see something move with incredible speed.

I stood still, focused on all my senses trying to find whatever moved with such speed. My blue eyes darted back and forth, searching for something.

A branch snapped behind me and I swung around on the ball of my foot, only to see nothing.

'Left!' I pivot around again... Nothing.

I hold up my right hand, forming a gun with said hand and I extend it.

'Left!' I swirl around again, this time a golden orb is launched from my fingers causing a small explosion to go off when it impacted with a tree. Whatever is moving must've got startled as it sped up.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" anger prickled in my voice, a small fire brewed up in my eyes as I thought of just destroying the forest completely. The thing kept moving though, tormenting me.

I take a deep breath, calming my emotions and sitting down.

"I won't harm you, just show yourself." I speak with kindness in my voice.

I wait patiently, i don't hear any movement anymore... I wait and wait, watching the sun dip into the vast ocean, when i heard an odd noise, and before me a small monkey appears, in the air...

"What the?" I was cut off as the monkey twirled around and smacked me with surprising strength with its furry black tail. I was launched backwards, breaking a few trees in my flight until I finally stopped.

I jumped up, curiosity evident on my face with oddly no sign of anger.

"A teleporting monkey with monstrous strength! That. Is. AWESOME!" I move with a burst of speed, kicking my leg off the ground ten times to give it to me and a quick whisper of soru.

I appear back in the area I once was, watching as the monkey picked up my fallen staff. I snatch it out of the animals grasp.

"Oi that's mine!" It lets out a startling screech, not expecting me to get up from its attack.

It looked at me, shaking a fist at me and speaking with its monkey words.

"Dude i don't understand you..." it gripped it's face with its hand and shook its head?

"You are a cool little monkey you know that?" I think back to my book, I know using trust that I could possibly communicate with it's mind... I wonder?

I focus on that emotion, i reflect on all the people I trust to watch my back. Hancock, John, Rayleigh and my mother. My eyes glow a golden brown, the monkey looks at me with surprise, and I think in my head.

 _'Hello?'_ The monkeys eyes widen in shock, it worked!

 _'How?!'_ I heard back in a deep masculine voice, not what i was expecting but it worked.

"Cool it worked!" I say aloud this time.

 _'What worked!'_

"Oh good you understand me, I used my powers to communicate with you mentally." it was an odd experience, talking to a monkey. I took this time to observe it closely. Its fur pitch black and its eyes an odd Scarlet red. Its fur seemed to have grey swirls up along its body . Its face a dark black as well as the palms of its hands. It was a small monkey, around 2 feet tall maybe a little less. It looked similar to a capuchin monkey from my old world.

 _'Powers? Are they like mine?'_

"Your teleporting ones? No. I'm guessing you're a devil fruit user?"

 _' Yeah i was starving and found this fruit in a chest that was being carried by some humans, I stole it and ate it. I think it was called the warp warp fruit.'_

"Cool, can you 'warp' anywhere?"

 _'places I've been and places i can see. I don't know the distance though.'_

"Why'd you attack me?"

 _' You destroyed a tree with some nice fruit on it!'_

"Oops, my bad lil' guy. I'll get you some more, i have a good bit in my inventory." Yes im calling my little pocket dimension my inventory.

I put my hand through the black hole pulling out a small bag of assorted fruits, I mainly use it for when i'm fighting a devil fruit user to get their fruit but i owe him some fruit.

I watch with amusement as the monkey eats up the majority of the fruit with ease. Until my stomach grumbles for food too.

I look around to try find some animals or something I could hunt to eat but see none close by, i was stopped from moving on by a tap on my shoulder and a new weight on it.

 _'Here'_ My new little friend hands me an apple with what i think is a smile on its face.

"Huh, thanks lil' guy. But it's ok, I'll go do some hunting and bring back something to eat." I begin to make my way in some random direction, noticing that the monkey hasn't moved from my shoulder.

I ignore it thinking he might be keeping an eye on me.

 _'There'_ he points with an outstretched hand towards a small deer? A bit odd seeing a deer here but oh well.

I focus for a split second and create a bow and a quiver of arrows on my back, quickly notching one of the arrows I lined up a shot on the majestic looking creature. I notice that the monkey stayed quiet as i took the shot, piercing the deer's spine and right lung. Killing it.

The weight on my shoulder suddenly disappeared, I look to see the monkeys gone. I look back to the deer and saw it had disappeared.

"Did he just take my deer?" I wonder aloud.

 _'No, look behind you!'_ I turn around only to see the monkey and the deer behind me. _'Meet you by the stack of wood!'_ before I could say anything he disappeared again.

'Little prick.' I chuckle to myself as I make my way back to the pile of wood I cut up, only to see the little monkey starting a fire... or trying to anyway. How is this thing so smart? I know that some one piece animals are intelligent like those weird rabbit things on drum island or those Kung Fu dugongs at Alabasta. Maybe they've just evolved to become very intelligent.

"You're a weird little guy Ain't ya?"

 _'And you're a weird human, I've never seen one of your kind walk around without a shirt on before. OR with that weird mark on your arm.'_

I stopped right there, I forgot it was on show. I know I said I don't care if people think I was a slave but I guess it was all talk.

"Uh, about this mark... Its a brand... A slave brand."

 _'You were a slave_?' Shock shook its furry little body, clearly not expecting my response.

"Yeah, I was a slave to the world nobles. The people of this world who fancy themselves gods. I escaped a year ago and I've planning to sail to gather crew mates, people for a pirate crew. I'm going to set sail for real in 3 years alongside my best friend and first mate. Together we plan to overthrow the world government and kill the world nobles!"

The monkey was silent. I sat there watching the fire,that I started, burn brightly waiting for the deer to fully cook.

 _' I want in'_

"You sure about that? The world nobles hold the most power in the world, they think they are better than anyone and are so arrogant that the would order your death no matter your age or gender or species."

 _'All the more reason to stop them'_

"Fine... If youre so sure, welcome to the crew... Uh shit I never asked your name did I?"

 _'Sun..Sun Wukong!'_

"THE MONKEY KING?!" Is this monkey serious?!

 _'Yeah I'm king of the monkeys on this island, but how would you know about that?'_

"Oh.. No it's just that there was this legend on my home island. About a monkey called Sun Wukong, the monkey king, born from stone and waged war against heaven. Wielded a staff that weighed around 8.1 tones, and could fly on cloud boots."

 _'Cool, odd that i would share his name and title.'_

"Yeah... Odd indeed." I doubt he is actually the true Sun Wukong, but we can make him his own legend. "Lets defy heaven together, Sun!"

 _'Yes Captain!'_

And that is how I met my first crew mate and my ships pet. Together we made our way through paradise, making stops at different islands on our way to train when we can.

"Captain, i got another bounty for us to go after. Only 30 Mil though." A small talking figure said behind me.

I look down at the deck to see Sun, using our little telepathic bond I've learned to understand him as if he was speaking normally. So I don't need to use the telepathy any more, it gave us more privacy so that's something.

"Alright, we don't really need much more bounties though. I want to be a pirate not a bounty hunter."

"Sir you're 14, we will be laughed at if we sailed the seas as pirates right now." The little guy made a point, but I'm stubborn.

"Fuck'em. I'm the captain and what I say goes. From this day forward we will be known as the "Unchained Pirates!""

Conviction burned in my bright blue eyes, I will no longer be bound by chains. No longer shall I be a slave to anyone else, I am my own man, I am...free.

"That's good and all Allen, but we don't have a crew nor do we have a jolly roger."

"We have a Jolly Roger," I point to the one in the centre of my bandanna. "As for a crew, we have 3 members including me and you. And we're sailing to get at least one more."

"yeah about that, how do you know this guy is there? And even if he is there how do you know he'll join?"

Fuck! Of course he'd have to ask that!

"Eh...Umm... Long story

...

..

.

 **A/N**

 **Long time no see! Sorry for the lack of posts lately, busy with irl things that i won't bore you all with.**

 **Tell me what you think so far of the story and if you're enjoying this so far please leave a review, also check out my Project Virtus. It's a more AU fic, which i've actually put a lot of work into the back story and plan for it. The main characters both have a similar view and goal.**

 **What do you all think of our new crew mate? He is going to be Allens closest ally apart from Hancock, mainly due to the fact only he can understand him.**

 **They are sailing to gather their crew currently and so if anyone has any ideas please feel free to send them on.**

 **I'll do my best to upload soon.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well? How do you know?" This damned monkey, I don't really want him to know that I come from a world where this one is fiction. I suppose I could lie and say my powers granted me a sort of future sight. But how is my crew supposed to trust me if I lie to them?

"Like I said it's a long story, one which I'm not sure you would believe" I take a short pause to catch my breath. "Look as for how I know I can't tell you just yet, can you please just trust me? And as for if he'll join, I've no clue I just hope he does. He will be a great addition to the crew." The monkey looked at me with a weary look. "I'm sorry, but I will tell you one day. Please just trust me till then?"

"Yes, captain" The monkey saluted me and teleported to the kitchen and back with a sandwich in his hands.

"Not going to make me one too?" I say, temporarily looking up from the notepad.

I was writing out a rough 5 year plan for what I should do, first of all I should definitely get myself a fucking navigator. I have basic knowledge on it but I honestly can't navigate the grandline properly.

In one years time law will have gotten his fruit and will've healed himself, he will meet wolf and will work for shelter etc. He will later meet shachi and penguin who are bullying bepo, who he will stop saving Bepo, and then later them. Which creates the core of the Heart Pirates.

Law will become my Doctor, Fuck canon. I need law, he is one of the best damn doctors in this world apart from chopper and I don't exactly want to separate the straw hats. So I may find law before he finds wolf or when he saves Bepo. I plan on getting a navigator before I recruit law, so I might not need Bepo. But, at the same time it'll be handy to have the extra hands, and I do want to become a Yonko, to do that I'll need a pretty large crew. So the more the merrier.

Okay, so thats doctor and navigator sorted and two unknowns, if I recruit Shachi and Penguin too. I also wanted to attempt to recruit Silvers, Johns son. The man I looked up to as a father, the man I killed.

I also need a cook, not sure exactly who I could recruit for that but I'll find someone. If this world is exactly like the one I read about then next year, when law is in north blue, Hancock will become the ruler of the kuja's and sanji is expelled from his family. The year after that is when luffy eats his fruit and meets Ace and Sabo, then loses Sabo. Oh and Koala I think is picked up by Fisher tiger.

Hmm what else, in four years arlong will take over nami's island. Ugh, I want to stop that but I also don't want to mess up cannon too much. Fuck this is annoying. I'll wait and decided whether or not to say fuck you to cannon. But I suppose I already am. This isn't a story anymore, this is my new life. And I want to survive, but I also want to completely destroy those so called gods. I don't want people to go through the same things I did, nobody deserves that.

"Captain?" I hear Sun's voice which breaks me out of my thoughts. "You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry Sun. Just lost in my own thoughts..."

"Why don't you take a look at that bounty poster I got and I'll make you that sandwich?" he doesn't even wait for my reply as he warps away dropping the poster on my lap.

 **Wanted Dead OR Alive**

 **"Devil's Smile" Hailey.**

 **...**

 **30 million Berri.**

 **Age 16 years old.**

 **A swordfish fishman, wanted for the destruction of world government Ships and theft of government property.**

It showed a picture of a blue/ black skinned muscular fishman, with a long pointy nose which was dripping blood. His black eyes had a bored yet crazed look in them. In his hand was a long pointed rapier, which was also covered in blood and his short black hair was dripping wet. He had a toothy grin on his face which showed off his sharp teeth.

"Huh, honestly he seems cool for a 16 year old. He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy, the marines are probably making him out to be worse than he is." I say to myself.

"Yeah probably" an unknown voice spoke out from beside me. I look over at the railing to see a puddle of water forming and a set of blue/black feet in a pair of sandals.

"Seriously? Talk about coincidence." I look into the eyes of the swordfish fishman, the bounty poster falling from my hands. I don't bother to reach for any weapons or pull on my power. I somehow just know that he means me no harm, maybe it's my observation haki finally showing itself. I unlocked my armament haki but not my observation.

"I know, sorry for just dropping in on this but I'm hungry and was wondering if I could get some food? I didn't expect the ship I landed on to house a man looking to take my head though." The fishman laughed I like him already.

"I'm not a bounty hunter, I just go after the ones that deserve it to get money for supplies. Sun! Don't bother with the sandwich! I'll make dinner!" I shout down to the monkey, "Follow me, we'll get you fed. Hope you like deer, because the last island we were on had plenty to hunt."

Me and Hailey made our way towards the ships kitchen, the ship was around the size of the merry. But it was much stronger, no offense to the merry.

"I love any meat, not many fish around this area especially with a storm coming up soon."

"Fuck there's a storm?" I'm dreading the thoughts of it already, with no navigator were pretty fucked.

"Yup! It's the grandline, of course there is. Don't worry, you're navigator must be good to have gotten you this far." He chuckled.

"We don't have one..." I was met by silence from the fishman.

"What do you mean you don't have one?!" Spittle covered my face as the fishman shook my shoulders and shouted in my face.

" I mean we don't have a navigator."

"It's the grandline! How have you survived?!" at this point sun popped in, literally.

"Luck" The monkey spoke, not that the fishman understood.

"He said luck" I translated.

The fishman released his strong grip on me and I fell back onto my feet. I just noticed he's about a foot taller than me.

"You idi-" His eyes grow wide and his pupils dilate as he looks at my arm, fuck.

"Shit, I forgot to cover it again." My hand whips down and covers it instantly, but it's too late.

"You're a slave?" His voice was but a whisper.

 _"Was"_ my voice grew harsh, my teeth gritted in an attempt to control myself. "I escaped." Sun jumped up to my shoulder and attempted to, comfort me?

I untied my bandanna and re-tied it around the brand.

"My brother was a slave... He died in the fighting pits... or so fisher tiger told me" His voice low as well.

"Im sorry, I was in the pits myself. I killed so many people in there, if he was one of them I am so sorry." sadness crept into my voice, my eyes a deep blue.

"Its ok, it wasn't your fault. Just hope whoever killed him gave him a swift death." we both stayed silent, we somehow made our way to the kitchen and I was automatically cooking dinner. I'm not a good cook, but I can cook meat alright.

...

.

"hey Hailey right?"

"Yup"

"Wanna join my crew?"

"Sure"

That was the conversation over dinner, Sun stayed silent. Mainly because Hailey couldn't understand him. I need to learn sign language and teach the crew it so they can understand him.

So as easy as that we had another crew mate, thankfully we got through the storm without a scratch.

"So, captain. Whats the plan?" the navigator asked me.

"I want to go to North Blue to recruit us a doctor. I'd rather not reveal how exactly I know who he is or where he is just yet, when or if he joins I will tell you. Even if he doesn't i'll tell you and sun, I owe it to you . But for now i'd appreciate it if you would allow me this one secret."

"Of course captain"

"You sure about joining me? Without even knowing what my goal is? I could be leading you to your death, I could be a slaver with a fake brand on me, you don't know anything about me."

"I have this feeling, that if I follow you I will get to see so much more of the world. So much more that just fishman island and small islands, with you I can travel around with ease and enjoy myself. And grow stronger doing it."

"What's your goal?" I ask my fellow dreamer.

"To become the best swordsman on fishman island." he unsheathed his rapier. Bends down on his knees and presents it to allen. "But before that, I want to help you accomplish your goals captain."

"So you'll help me become a Yonko, abolish slavery and knock the World Nobles down to the dirt the belong to?"

"Of course, captain." he replied with a burning conviction in his eyes.

"Then pick up that sword, and start training. Your going to have to be at least the best swordsman on fishman island to help me achieve my goals."

"Yes sir!"

"Ah it feels great to stretch my legs" I groan in happiness, the sand between my toes feels great! We landed on a practical paradise, the white sandy beaches, the palm trees surrounding the beaches. It was amazing.

Sun, hailey and I set foot here to relax and do some training. Hailey wastes no time as he pulled out his training sword. It weighs about a ton, as of right now he cannot easily move it but he can still move it and that's a start. So he drags the heavy sword onto the beach and starts to do his katas.

"hey sun? Can you look around for animals, or fruit? Anything we can use to fill up our supplies?"

"Yeah sure." The monkey warped up to a tree and from there went from tree to tree.

"Oi Hailey, wanna spar?" I offer to the swordfish.

"Unarmed or armed?"

"Armed, i'll use my Bo staff and you can use your rapier or that training sword. No other powers, so no fishman karate if you know it and I won't use my powers." saying that I take off my leather jacket and pull out my bo staff.

"Ready sir?" The fishman held his rapier at the ready, his eyes glinting with excitement.

I give my staff a quick spin to make sure im prepared for this, the sea stone cool to the touch.

"Ready!"

With that my navigator charged at me with as much speed as he could muster, I could easily see his movements as he stabbed his sword forward aiming straight for my stomach. Twirling the staff, I knocked the rapier off course and smacked him in the shoulder.

"Too slow." I smirked, I didn't mean to come off as so cocky. But I want to push him to come at me with all he's got.

"..." He says nothing as he charges at me again, his arm blurs as he launches four rapid stabs each going for a vital area on my body. Seeing no other option I spin my staff in a wide arc, one of the stabs however got passed but I tilted my neck to the side to avoid it.

"Tch" the fishman, jumped back. Holding the rapier up in front of his face he seems to focus more, not giving him time to prepare I kick off the ground and swipe at his chest... Only to have my staff knocked from my hands.

"Nice one, I guess I have gotten rusty with my weapons skills." I reach behind me and pull out my twin daggers. Since they are both really cheap daggers, I coat them in haki to give them some strength.

he charges at me again, I block with one dagger and slash at him with another. He side stepped pulling back his sword and launching a wind blade at me. I attempt to dodge but it hits me in the left arm, cutting a thin line.

I watch as the blood flows down my arm and stains the white sand.

"Good hit. My turn" with a whisper of soru, I blur around the beach kicking up sand around me giving myself the element of surprise I slash at the unsuspecting fisherman who barely blocks one of my daggers but is hit my the second one.

What followed was an all out attack from both of us, attack, block, attack, jump away, attack, block. It went on for another 10 minutes. Neither of us giving the other a break, until I decide to push harder and I kick his sword out of his hands and aim the dagger at his throat. Flashes of the pit entered my mind, the countless people i've killed in a similar way come back and haunt me. A part of me craves for the blood to be spilt, a part of me just wants to sever his carotid artery and watch him bleed out. Until i snapped out of it by a monkey's paw on my head.

"Ahem! Looks like I won." I awkwardly cleared my throat and I picked the fishman up off the floor.

"Eh, yeah.. I was going easy on you captain" A slight smirk appeared on his fishy face.

"You guys done with your dick measuring competition?" the monkey spoke, he stood atop a bundle of fruits.

"Lunch?" I turn to the fishman.

"Sure."

...

..

.

"So how long are we gonna stay here? " The monkey said as he dangled from a tree, we were on the beach gathered around a campfire.

"We'll stay here for a while, get some training in. There are some pretty large animals, pretty sure I seen a massive tiger and gorilla. We could use them to train, I want to try teach you guys haki too."

"Haki?" My navigator spoke, in hi smouth was a cigarette and he struggled to light it.

"It's the manifestation of one's willpower, it comes in 3 "colours" as they are called, the colour of arms or armament is how I made those daggers black and stronger. It can coat your body or an object if you will it, it can break through a devil fruit users defenses. There's also, Color of Observation. It allows someone to read the intent of someone's voice. Every living thing has a voice and when they make an attack you can read that voice and dodge the attack, some people in the new world are so good at this that they can even see a minute or more into the future. These two are accessible to every living thing."

"So we can learn these ?" Both of my crew mates asked at once.

"Yeah, i've pretty much mastered Armament but not observation. So we can learn together. Now the final one is conquerors haki. It apparently only appears in one in a million people. It allows someone with a strong will to kn0ck out those with a weak will without harming them. You can also tame wild beasts with it. I'm not sure about this but I think if you have such a strong will and you let it all out then you can even damage your surroundings."

"Wow... Do you have it captain?" Hailey asks, letting out a puff of smoke.

"Not sure, I won't be entirely sure until I unlock it if I do. Or if I clash with another conqueror. How long would it take us to sail to north blue?"

"Hmm, we'll have to go through the calm belt. So I think it's best if we capture a marine ship with a seastone cover on its base so we can avoid the sea kings. If we can do that I think it shouldn't take us too long, a month? Maybe 2."

"Ok, that means we have 10 months to fuck around and train. I can create an eternal pose to this island, multiple actually. And we can use this as our base of operations for now. I wish we had a carpenter or a shipwright so we can have them build us a shelter."

Were nowhere near water seven, home of the best shipwrights. And from what I remember there wasn't many shipwrights in one piece. I suppose I could try win one in a davy back fight but wouldn't it be better to recruit one who I know is powerful. Like say, Enel... Ok no he has way to much of a god complex... But I suppose I could use that against him, the fact there is other people in the world thinking they are gods.

"Its alright captain, we can make a temporary one for now. I'm not too bad at building." My navigator said as he punches a tree down with his bare hands. Sun hops onto the tree and begins breaking off branches and the picking the leaves off of it.

I use my powers and make two green axes, I toss one too Hailey. "You're right, use that it'll be quicker. Sun you want anything?"

" A pair of shears?" I quickly make him a pair and toss it too him, I then take my axe and chop up the tree into planks , stripping off the bark .

 **The following night.**

I sat out watching the tide come in and out with each wave. I had my notebook in my hand as I recounted the story of one piece. I try and entertain the fact that this could be a different world to the one I watched, things could be massively different. I've already met three people who weren't in the story. It's possible that more things could be different. Things like events happening earlier or later, or not even at all.

I mean for one Hancock was separated from her sisters, but from what we know they were kept together. Well I think so anyway. Im apart of this world now, my life is here. Things are different, this isn't a story any more. So does that mean I should just say fuck you to cannon? ...

..

.

 **A/N**

 **I tried to write a lot more than usual and attempt to speed things up to set up the future of this story.**

 **I'm gonna need an answer to the questions in this story... Will I say fuck you to cannon and make this an AU story, and have Allen recruit people that could play an important role in the story of the original one piece. And have him rescue people and prevent things from happening. Or should I stick too cannon and retell the same story we are all familiar with.**

 **OR a mix, have him attempt to keep to cannon but he still changes things.**

 **Personally I would prefer to say f you to cannon and have him kick the ass of people like Enel, rescue brook, recruit Law, and destroy Arlong. (Either way I will be recruiting Law because his skill as a doctor is needed and I don't want an entirely Oc crew.)**

 **Another question, Who should our Shipwright be? An oc? Or even an already existing character that may already be a shipwright or isn't one. Either way I need a suggestion, if its an oc please send on an character idea. Or even just a weapon, race and basic appearance. I dont want too many devil fruit users but he is planning on becoming a Yonko so he will have a large crew so if its a cool power or it will have a cool use then I will use it.**

 **And I want to send a thanks out to my Beta for putting up with my crappy grammer and spelling even while they are sick**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
